Don't leave me behind
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Sookie and Eric are on vacation in Sweden. A day spent alone in the park makes Sookie think about her life and what she wants for herself in the future. Will she give Eric up or will she give in? Contest Entry for "I Write the Songs Contest"


The song I used is "Don't leave me behind" by We are the Fallen.

I want to thank BelleViolette, my own personal beta, for being her awesome self and for pushing me to write again. Also loads of hugs to Evenflo78 who beta'd my entry. Thank you so much for your kind words!

* * *

**I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE: Don't Leave Me Behind**

**CHARACTERS: Eric and Sookie**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, CH does.**

**PEN NAME:GabrielleBlue**

**BETA NAME:Evenflo78 and BelleViolette**

**VIRGIN WRITER : YES **

**TEASER: ****Teaser: Sookie and Eric are on vacation in Sweden. A day spent alone in the park makes Sookie think about her life and what she wants for herself in the future. Will she give Eric up or will she give in?**

* * *

**Don't leave me behind**

I belong with you now,  
Oh please give in to me,  
And stay forever,

Don't leave me behind

(We are the fallen)

Sweden.

It was nearly dusk. There was snow everywhere.

I was sitting on an empty bench. A dead park in winter's crypt, buried in snow. Empty and cold.

I felt unease with the thoughts that clouded my mind. I was thinking of the past years – what I've gone through, the battles I've lost and the battles I've won. I was thinking of Eric and how he saved me every time. I was thinking of my telepathy and the troubles it brought. I was thinking of my kin... my fairy kin specifically, and what I've gone through because of them. I missed them. It's weird to say that about the people you didn't even know existed until recently. People who tried to use you to 'keep the numbers'.

I snorted. My grandfather seemed to love me for all the wrong reasons. But he was still my great-grandfather. I missed him ever since he closed the portals behind himself.

But I wasn't alone, not by far. I had Eric. We've been together for five years now. I was almost thirty. I had to make a decision about my future. My biological clock was ticking. If I wanted to have a normal life, I would have to make a decision soon.

Hell, what better day than today? I had a little more time 'till he was up for the night, so I would spend that time thinking of my options.

I knew I loved Eric, although I didn't tell him that as much as he deserved to hear it. But I've always wanted to have kids, and a normal life. Was I hanging on to some dream that could never come to reality? Would I ever be able to love someone as much as I loved Eric? Would I be able to marry a human or a were? They could make me a mother. But I could read their thoughts, and that would ruin it all. I could always adopt, but I don't think I'd ever be able to raise a kid next to a vampire with a conscious mind. Their world is too dangerous.

What the heck was I talking about, here? MY world was just as dangerous. I'm a telepath for God's sake. I'd always be in danger. Someone or something would always want me for their own means.

I realized then that I could never bring a child into this world.

I sighed. It would only put them in danger. It would be selfish. I realized that the dream of having a child was only there because of my stubbornness to admit that I was NOT human. Not really. I was an eighth fairy, with a part of whatever else gave me telepathy. My brother was a were-panther, my best friend was a witch, my ex-boss was a full shifter, not to mention I was married (in his world, but still) to a vampire sheriff who refused to take reins of a kingdom because he knew I wouldn't like it.

It was time to shit or get off the pot, as Gran used to say. Oh, Gran, what would she advise me to do? If I wanted to be with Eric and stay human, I knew that it would break him when I died, by natural death or in one of the supe wars and battles that were sure to come. Death was sure to find me, sooner or later. I knew that my thousand year old Viking would probably meet the sun the second I became part of the Earth.

By now tears were clouding my eyes. I didn't want him to die. Ever. My entire world revolved around him, even if I didn't like to admit it. But would he want me that way? Forever? What if he got bored with me? What if he didn't want me that way? Would I be able to bring it up and gauge his reaction without making a fool of myself?

The sun was going into hiding for the day, and I was watching it through blurry eyes. Maybe…

I felt Eric through the bond, and he was worried about me. The bond. I've hated it so much but now it was my own bullshit detector. Although Eric never lied to me. Sure, he avoided full truths when he felt like he should protect me or when things weren't my business to know, but he was always honest to me.

I felt him getting closer and the next thing I knew he was on the bench next to me, pulling me close to him as I cried silently. He kissed the top of my head.

"What is it, lover, that has you so upset? I was worried when I awoke and didn't find you there." He turned my face to look me in the eyes. "Tell me."

"Take me to the room?" He nodded, scooped me up and flew us to the hotel room we were sharing.

The hotel was right next to the park I had been sitting in, so the ride was short. All I could do was look behind Eric's shoulder at the lingering rays left by the sun on the dusky sky.

Eric took me to the bedroom and started undressing me, worry in his eyes.

"You are freezing, lover. How long have you been out?" he scolded.

I shrugged. I really didn't know. "Lost track of time," I murmured.

He stripped his own clothes, took me in his arms and put me under the blankets. He was silent for a minute. I was sure he was analyzing the bond, trying to figure out what had me crying.

His fingers traced my jaw and turned my head towards his. His lips touched mine ever so slightly, enough to make me want him, but he pulled away. His eyes were still full of worry. "Talk to me, lover".

"I..."

My eyes darted to my hands that were now rubbing each other, but he turned my head again.

"Look at me, lover. Tell me, what have I done to upset you so?"

"Oh, you did nothing. It's not you. Well, maybe. Ehm..." I took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about my life. What I am, who I am, who I've lost and who I've gained. But mostly I've been thinking about the future."

He nodded at me encouraging me to continue and get whatever was bothering me off my chest.

"I was thinking about having a baby, since my clock is ticking, and what that would mean to me, to you, to us, to the baby."

I was hit with a wave of sadness through the bond, but his face showed nothing.

"I told you, lover, we can do whatever you want. I hear they have quite a few methods to do this nowadays, if that is what you wish for." He paused, frowning. "That is if you want me to be there." His voice was so low and he sounded hurt at the idea of me not wanting him anymore. This time, he was the one to move his eyes to his hands.

I put my hands in his. "You didn't let me finish. I… I don't think I can be selfish enough to bring a child into this world, the world I'm living in. Not with the chance of him being a telepath like I am and having to hide from everything and everyone." I shook my head. "And I don't think I can let you go, either. I'm too selfish for that."

His eyes met mine then, and he offered me a half smirk. He was still worried.

I got closer to him and kissed him slowly. His hands wrapped around me to bring me closer to him. He deepened the kiss, and I was lost in his scent and in the jolts of energy that went through me as his hands roamed my body. I could never let this go. I could never be without him, and I suddenly made my decision.

He took a moment to look at me, no doubt sensing my new found peace and determination through the bond. He quirked an eyebrow in question. I crashed into him and kissed him with fervor as I let the words out more as a breath, knowing he could hear me. "Make love to me, Eric. I love you."

His mouth and hands were everywhere at once then, kneading and pulling and stroking. Wet. So wet. He settled between my legs and started to ease forward slowly. My eyes locked with his as he filled me.

"I am yours," I told him. His eyes went wide at my admission. Sure, he knew it, and I knew it, but I was always too stubborn to say it. He went into a frenzy then, his body molding to mine, hands touching everything, drilling into me in the most delicious way.

His head came to rest on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "As I am yours, lover".

"Forever," I moaned into his hair. As soon as the words left my mouth he froze. He lifted himself slowly to watch my face. I could see the wheels turning in that pretty head of his; I could see the love pouring in his eyes and I knew then that he understood what I was saying.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly as his hand moved to cup my face and stroke my cheek.

I nodded, unsure of my voice. Of course that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear the confirmation that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. He raised himself even more as his eyebrow rose in question.

My hand went to cup his face as I looked into his eyes. "Yes, Eric. I'm sure. I'm done trying to avoid the elephant in the room. I can't have a normal life. Hell, my life has never been normal," I snorted. "I can't even fathom how life would be without you. I love you with everything that I am. I am yours even though it was hard for me to admit it, but we both knew it was true. I want to spend many lifetimes with you."

Doubt suddenly covered my thoughts, and I looked away from his eyes. "That is, if you would want me?"

I could feel love and pride and excitement running through the bond. Of course, the fact that he was still in me could have hinted me to that last part.

He leaned forward to kiss the corner of my mouth as he gently turned my head. "Of course I want you. There's nothing I'd love more than to be able to have you forever as my mate and lover and wife." He punctuated the words with kisses on each corner of my mouth and then one right in the middle. "I love you so much, Sookie!"

My hands fisted in his blond hair as I pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He resumed moving in me then, making love to me in the sweetest way. As I was nearing my orgasm I turned my head to the side, offering him my neck, as the words came out as a breath. "Make me yours forever, husband."

A low growl made his chest rumble as he took in my words. He leaned in and kissed my neck, nuzzling his way up and down, from my ear to my shoulder. He whispered, "I love you," before he gently plunged his fangs in my neck, pulling my orgasm with the first pull of blood. Only this time he didn't stop after the first few pulls, like he usually did. I was expecting to panic and be scared as life slipped from my body, but all I could feel was love and contentment and happiness.

Soon I became sleepy and through the haze, I felt his wrist at my mouth. It was bleeding slowly on my lips.

"Drink my love, drink." There was an urgency to his tone.

I did as he asked and started sucking on his wrist, although it was more of a gentle nibble as I didn't have enough power to will my muscles to do anything more than that.

I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber with his words echoing in my ear, "I love you, lover, forever."

EPOV

"I'm yours."

My eyes must have gone wide at her admission because there was amusement written all over her face. She's never said those words to me. She. Finally. Admitted. It. She's mine.

That was it. I went crazy with want and love for her. I wanted to possess her in every way. My hands were touching everything at the same time, my mouth was on hers instantly as I started moving in her with more purpose. My head went to her shoulder as I whispered in her ear that I was hers as well, although I've told her this many, many times before.

Nothing could have prepared me for the next word that came out her mouth.

"Forever."

I froze as I raised myself a bit to look into her eyes. Did she mean her forever or mine? Her words from earlier rang in my ears as I analyzed the small word that meant so many things to me. She had accepted who she was, what she was, more specifically. She had come to terms with the fact that having a baby was nearly impossible for her, and even if she were to become a mother, the dangers the baby would be in would be too many to overcome.

She was… accepting me. Finally. She wanted to be mine forever.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she merely nodded. I had to hear the words so I raised an eyebrow in question.

Her hand cupped my cheek as she answered. "Yes, Eric. I'm sure. I'm done trying to avoid the elephant in the room. I can't have a normal life. Hell, my life has never been normal, and I can't even fathom how life would be without you. I love you with everything that I am. I am yours even though it was hard for me to admit it, but we both knew it was true. I want to spend many lifetimes with you."

Then I felt another feeling overshadowing the rest. Doubt. Was she having second thoughts? Has she changed her mind?

"That is if you would want me?"

Silly woman. How could she think that after all this time my constant desire wasn't to have her with me forever? I've only been respecting her wish.

I sent love and pride to her, and I felt myself hardening even more. She wanted me forever. I bent down to kiss her and I told her that I wanted her to be my lover, mate and wife forever, punctuating each word with a kiss on her beautiful lips. "I love you so much, Sookie."

Her hands went to my hair as she pulled me closer to her and started kissing me while I resumed our lovemaking.

She was nearing her orgasm. I could tell. Her nipples were hardening, her breathing was erratic, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her walls were fluttering around me.

Then she surprised me yet again as she moved her head to the side and offered her neck to me, saying the words that would make me her slave for an eternity. "Make me yours forever, husband."

The way she said it made a growl rumble in my chest. She finally acknowledged me as her husband.

I nuzzled her neck, whispering my love to her as I plunged my fangs into her artery. Her orgasm hit her with the first pull of blood. It was intoxicating. It always was, but now, knowing that I would be making her mine forever... it was exhilarating.

I was drunk on her blood, and I was expecting to feel her fear as life left her but all I could feel was her love and trust. In me.

I stopped then, broken from my state, and I instantly feared it was too late to save her, scared that I had taken too much as her fairy blood lured me in. I slit my wrist and put it to her mouth, blood pooling on her beautiful lips. "Drink my love, drink!"

She did as I asked, but she was so weak that I had to help her along by massaging my wrist to help the blood flow.

"I love you, lover, forever."

I cradled her still body to mine, arranging the hair around her face. She was so beautiful. And she was mine. I covered us with the blanket, although it wasn't necessary.

My thoughts were filled with memories we made over the past years, since I'd met her. I had to believe I gave her my blood soon enough to save her. She had to survive this. I held her more closely as the sun pulled me to rest.

The next two nights were torture. Seeing her lifeless body was so hard. The contrast between her lively way of being and how still she was now was too much to take. It was pushing my thoughts towards a path I really didn't want to take. I knew that if she didn't wake the following night I would follow her soon after.

I'd always known that the day her life ended - by old age or otherwise - I would follow her immediately. Life held no meaning without her. I was too old, and I'd lived too long to continue without her. I knew that she was the best thing that had happened to me in a thousand years, and that nothing could compare to her. Ever.

The third night I had bottles of _Royalty_ lined up on the bedside table. She would have it so much easier than Pam or I had when we became vampires. I would make sure she fit right into this life. I would make sure to protect her, and I knew that I could never make her heel as other makers do to their children.

I was wondering if her telepathy would cross over or not. If it did, I was sure that it would extend to vampires. If it didn't, well, then I'm sure she would be happy to finally have some peace and quiet. I would have to talk to her, but I was going to suggest that we would keep it a secret so she could live as much of a normal life as a vampire could. I would give her anything she wished for.

I felt her stir then, first a twitch in the leg, then her arm, and then her eyes opened. I was so screwed. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were bluer than usual and they were shining, as was her hair that looked fuller now. Her skin looked soft but firm. She looked amazing. And she was mine.

"Eric," she breathed out, testing her voice.

"Shh! My love. Don't speak. Here, drink this," I said as I pushed a bottle into her hands. She drank three bottles as I drank one, not because I was thirsty, but because seeing her like that was a huge turn-on.

"I love you!" she said as her lips crashed into mine. She felt so new but so familiar. Soft but firm. She wouldn't break now. She was my equal. God, I wanted this woman!

"I want you too, Eric."

She froze. I was right, her gift crossed over. I saw fear wash over her features as she tried to pull away.

"Lover, relax. I won't hurt you, you know that. I was expecting this, and I was thinking that maybe you would like to keep this hidden, live a normal life, yes?"

She relaxed visibly as she nodded. Her hands tightened around me as she pulled me closer. "Min alskar dig, min alskare". They were the last words that were spoken as our bodies melted into another.

As we reached our climaxes, we both pushed our fangs into the other and then, right in that moment, I realized what had been missing as her feelings flooded me. Our bond was back and it was stronger than any maker-childe bond I've ever heard about. I was flooded with so much love, and I made sure to send her back the same feelings and more.

"Forever, lover."

"Forever," she sighed, as she found her place in the crook of my arm.


End file.
